Close for Comfort
by SplishySplash
Summary: Post Haunting, A man brings his daughter in, they have no idea what is wrong with her. When Cameron comes up with a possible diagnosis, something happens that brings Chase closer to her then ever.
1. Cameron and Horses

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and unrecognizable charaters, If you don't recognize them they are mine. . . .hahah I am being selfish

**Close For Comfort**

**Chapter One: Cameron and Horses**

It was a quiet morning at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and Allison Cameron took her spot in the diagnostic room as the rest of her team began to fill in.

"Good Morning Cameron." Said the familiar Aussie accent from behind her.

"Hey." She responded weakly as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She said as Chase sat next to her placing his hand on the small of her back, and rubbing small circles.

"If you say so, just don't kill yourself." he said with a chuckle, she smiled.

Eric Foreman came in twenty minutes later and assumed his post on the left side of Cameron, giving his nod as a hello then opened his newspaper. Shortly after House came limping in ."Good morning, children." He said with mock enthusiasm. "We've got ourselves a new case." throwing the file at Cameron.

"Cambree Jordan, 13 year old." she began to read. "Came in last night for shortness of breath, wheezing, Emergency found rashes on her arms and legs and she went into cardiac arrest."

"And she likes puppies and ponies, with long walks on beaches. . ." House said sarcastically. "The real interesting thing is what causes an 13 year old to go into cardiac arrest?"

"Classic signs of anaphylactic shock." said Foreman. "Could have been caused by anything from a bee sting to a latex allergy."

"Cardiomyopathy?" said Chase, gaining looks from House and Cameron. "What? I'm just adding input."

"Just like to hear yourself talk, now Chase and Foreman go do blood work, see if that can give us direction. Cameron you don't look so hot."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

He placed a hand on her forehead. "Slight fever." He opened her mouth, and checked her eyes. "Go do the family history. If she gets worse let me know." He said to Chase and Foreman. Who in returned nodded and went their respective ways.

Cameron went into Cambree Jordan's room and saw a man holding the girls hand. "Mr. Jordan, I am Dr. Allison Cameron, can I talk with you outside?" She asked softly. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties, and had a face that could bring any girl to her knees.

"Is she going to be alright? What's wrong with her?" He asked worriedly.

"Mr. Jordan, we don't know yet, my co-workers are going to run some blood tests to see what they say. I am here to gather a family history on Cambree." She explained gently.

"Alright." He said slowly. "Please call me Brent."

"Ok, Where is Cambree's mother?" She asked.

Brent's features suddenly grew dark, almost scary, noted Cameron. "Dead, complications during surgery."

"I am sorry Brent. What type of surgery, may I ask?" she asked.

"Caesarian Section," He started and Cameron looked up in a slight shock. "She was 30 weeks pregnant with our son and some kind of medical things happened and complications arose, they couldn't save her or Preston."

"How long ago?" she asked

"Five years, six next month." he said almost glaring at Cameron.

"Would you mind if we look at her file, to see what exactly happened during the procedure?" she asked.

"No, I would rather you didn't." His voice rose. "I'm sorry Dr. Cameron, its just that I don't see how it is matters to my daughter's problems."

Cameron chose not to continue on the subject of the mother, "Does your family have any history of any kind of cancer or. . .. "

Chase and Foreman entered Cambree's room together. "Cambree, my name is Rob and this is Eric, we're here to help you." said Chase. Cambree stayed silent and continued to look out of the window.

"We need to take some blood, to test it." Said Foreman gently grabbing the girls arm. "It will only sting a little. . ." opening the needle.

Cambree started to scream. "NO NEEDLES! DADDY!" Foreman and Chase jumped back in surprise, and Brent came running in.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" He yelled trying to comfort his screaming daughter as Cameron ran in and stood in between Chase and Foreman in the back of the room.

"What?" she whispered

"Foreman tried to take some blood and she started to scream." Explained Chase in a whisper.

"Fifty bucks, I can get the blood." said Cameron, with a small grin.

"Your on." Said Foreman, gaining a nod from Chase consenting his bet.

Cameron soften her gaze and came close to the crying teen. "Cambree, My name is Ally. Can you tell me how old you are?" She calmed down enough to listen.

"I just turned 13." She said shyly. "How old are you?"

"27." Answered Cameron, putting gloves on her hand. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Horses." said the blonde girl, not paying attention to the needle placed into her arm. "Do you like horses?"

"Yes, I like them a lot." Said Cameron winking at Foreman and Chase. "I haven't been riding in a couple of weeks."

"Me either, I take riding lessons." Said Cambree, her earlier episode forgotten, she looked at Cameron with interest.

"I did too." Answered Cameron. "There you go, all finished." Placing the vile on the table. "Get some rest, Cambree. I'll be back later and you can tell me stories about your lessons."

"That would be cool." Said Cambree. "Maybe I can talk my dad into getting my scrapbook." snuggling into her bed.

"I'd like to see that." Cameron answered and standing up "Brent, we will let you know what we find, if we find anything." Opening the sliding glass door and left, leaving the two shocked doctors in her wake, and they followed her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Foreman shoving the money into her open hand.

"What was what?" She asked innocently as Chase handed her his money.

"In there? What was all that about." asked Chase.

"I did your job, I drew blood from the patient and gained a hundred bucks." She said entering the diagnostic room. "Its not that hard, calming a crying 13 year old girl, though you being men. You wouldn't understand."

"And why not? What am I doing wrong." said Foreman, as Cameron brushed her hair out of her face.

"It takes woman intuition, obviously neither of you were a thirteen year old girl in your life." She said with a smile and the guys chuckled. "Just bring up horses and you've got any girl wrapped around your figure, if you really want to get a girl, take my advice."

"Nice plan, I'll get one right now." Said Foreman turning to leave.

"What a girl?" asked Chase.

"No, a horse. I've just been given the secret of women, if I get one-I will be a very popular guy." Chuckled Foreman. "I'll go run the blood." and left, leaving Chase and Cameron alone.

"I never struck you as a cowgirl." Said Chase pulling out a sandwich from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Its because I'm not a cowgirl, 20 years of dressage and jumping, not chasing cattle." she said standing close to him

"Really?" asked Chase grinning.

"Yes." she said, grabbing his wrists, pulling the sandwich into her mouth, taking a bite.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chase. "this is mine, I made it this morning." Trying to hold it out of her reach.

"You did well, should've been a chef." she muttered reaching for the sandwich again. Pressing her body to his and standing on her tip toes, she still couldn't reach. She lowered to her regular height, still pressed to to his body, she pouted her lips. "Please?" She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and handed her his sandwich. "Fine, take it. I wasn't hungry anyway." She smile contently and backed away.

"You give in WAY to easy." said House limping into the room, startling the two. "Shouldn't you be doing something, like running tests, per say?"

"I am going." He said leaving Cameron alone with House.

"What did you get from the family?" asked House sitting on the counter.

"Uncle died from Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma back in the 80's, grandpa died of lung cancer-years of smoking; Mom died during a c-section about seven years ago, she had a cousin who was bipolar; whose mom had sclerosis. The list goes on and on."

"So the girl could have anything and everything, list the symptoms." Said House.

Cameron took out the folder again. "Shortness of Breath, rash, anaphylaxis and cardiac arrest. She didn't seem as if she just went into cardiac arrest."  
House looked at the board, "I want you to do a physical examination, the works: head to toe, pap and all. Something doesn't add up." She stood up and without question she started to leave. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said, it wasn't all a lie, and left the room.

She walked pass the lab and made eye contact with Chase, who smiled, and continued to Cambree's room.

"You are smitten by her." Foreman said, elbowing him out of his revere.

"Am not." said Chase looking back to his work.

"How was she?" Foreman curiously said.

"How was she what?" Questioned Chase.

"In bed?" Chase was silent. "Come on, I won't say anything."

"She was bloody amazing." he sighed, closing his eyes remembering that night.

"Have you done it since?"

"No, I told her it probably shouldn't happen again and she agreed." He said sadly.

"And now, there is so much tension between you two, your crazy for each other."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Chase muttered under his breath.

"Brent, I need to conduct a physical examination on Cambree to see if there are any obvious signs of . . .anything physical." exclaimed Cameron, it wasn't all a lie. "I'm just talking in circles. If you could step outside for awhile."

"Alright." he said unsurely, but complied.

"Alright Cambree, lets listen to your heart." taking out her stethoscope and placing it under her gown, within the couple of thump, thump there was a swish, writing on the chart _heart murmur_.

She didn't find anything until she started the pap smear. "Alright Cambree, I need to check down in your genitals . . . Just to see if there is anything wrong." The girl nodded, and Cameron silently gasped. "Cambree. . "She looked up from the curtain, the girl had fallen asleep.

She finished her examination and left through the sliding glass door, nodding that she was finished to her father, and walked to House's office, he wasn't there. She sat on his couch and slowly began to fall asleep herself.


	2. Cameron and Her Family

**I own nothing, just the plot. **_I don't have a beta-reader so, bare with me. _

I just need input on should I elaborate on the wedding and their relationship or should I just take them back to work and the case. I've got a good idea where this is going, I just need to know. Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like it

**Chapter 2 Cameron and Her Family**

House and Wilson came in from clinic duty about an hour to a doctor fast a sleep on the couch in his office, He ignored her and walked passed, sitting at his desk and Wilson sat on a consult chair.

"Is she not feeling well?" Asked Wilson, looking at Cameron who was slightly pale.

"She didn't look it this morning, slight fever, fatigue, nausea, constantly hungry. . ." said House opening a random folder on his desk. "Whose John Whitman? He doesn't need my help," tossing it aside, he got up and grabbed the folder that had fallen out of Cameron's hand, on to the floor. Some how, feeling compassionate, he covered her with his jacket.

"I don't think, I've ever seen you care this much." Commented James, who was surprised with the simple gesture.

"Of course, I care. She's the cute one of all my ducklings." He said sarcastically as he sat back down, opening the file and reading her notes.

"No really." Said Wilson. "Whats wrong with her?"

"Patient-doctor confidentiality." Said House. "Though she doesnt know it yet. What is this woman thinking _vaginal trauma, heart murmur_?"

"Wake her up." Said Wilson hoping to bring him back to normal.

"And wake the sleeping dragon, no way pal." He said, picking up his phone. "I'll get Chase to wake her up and take her home."

Within minutes Chase and Foreman stood in front of House's desk, walking past the sleeping form, oblivious that she was there.

"What have you come to sacrifice?" Asked House, with his trademark grin.

Foreman shook his head, then spoke. "High white blood cell count, I put her on a low dose antibiotic, just in case its an infection." He said.

"Alright, Chase I want you to take Cameron home. Do not let her come back until monday, or you will be doing nothing but clinic hours for a month." Said House, knowing it was was a challenge that Chase would greedily take up. _I should host a radio show or something, Matchmaking by House_, He thought with a smile.

"Where is she?" asked Chase. House pointed behind the two young doctors to the sleeping one on the couch. "How long has she been here?" after noticing the female doctor.

"Don't know." Said Wilson. "She was asleep when we got in here."

"Alright." Said Chase, kneeling next to here. "Cameron. . . .Allison."

She opened her eyes and for a second she was lost, noticing the room full of her coworkers. Bringing her hand to her eyes. "Oh no, I fell asleep." she said.

"Come on Allison, I'm taking you home." Said Chase, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"House, I'm so sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me. I finished the exam and came to find you and sat down. . . " She said in a rush.

"Cameron, go home for the weekend. If you come back before Monday, Chase gets clinic duty for a month." House said snidely. "Don't worry about it."

"But. . . "

"No, Foreman has weekend duty this weekend, he will call you if something happens. I want back to your georgous self by Monday." He said challenging her, making a mental note that they were still holding hands _I'll deal with that later_. "Goodbye." he waved.

"Alright." she said angry with herself, allowing Chase to lead her from the office.

House turned to Wilson, with his evil grin. "You owe me money, my friend."

"What?" asked Wilson, Foreman chuckled.

"We made a bet that they'd get together after they slept together, you my friend owe me a hundred dollars." said House holding out his hand.

"No, no, no." Defended Wilson. "Chase holding her hand and taking her home doesn't mean anything, its like you holding hands with Cuddy." House shuttered at the thought.

"Fine, double or nothing they will be together by." Started House. "Wednesday."

"Just to shut you up, I'm in." Said Wilson.

"I'll be on it too. Cameron is too damn proud to admit that she likes him, hell she's already taken fifty bucks from both me and Chase today." Said Foreman.

House's face brightened up. "That's my girl! It only took two years to mold her to my ways, she'll be breaking rules and annoying Cuddy in no time. . ."

The two doctors began to laugh. "Its a shame, I actually liked her." said Wilson.

Chase led her to his SUV and opened the door for her. "I don't know whats wrong with me." She said. "I feel fine now."

"Ally, its alright. Your allowed to get sick once in awhile." He said starting the vehicle.

"You called me Ally." She said almost in shock.

"I'm sorry. . .. " He started.

"No, I like it. "she interrupted with a smile. Which only grew broader when he took her hand in his, continuing to drive. They arrived in a comfortable silence, Chase almost gave a sad sigh as he escorted her to her apartment.

"Are you doing anything this weekend." She asked opening the door.

"Just making sure you don't go into the hospital this weekend." she said placing both hands into his pockets.

"I won't. My sister is getting married tomorrow. "she started to get nervous. "Would you like to come with me?"

"As a date?" He asked skeptically. That night they spent together still fresh on both of their minds, they had been dancing around the topic for almost two months, trying to pretend it didn't happen.

"Well that, and my car is still at the hospital." She said shyly.

"Using me for my car?" he teased. "Alright I'll go."

"Its in upstate New York about two and a half hours from here. Now that I'm off tonight, I can go to the rehersal dinner." She said excitedly, looking at her watch. "Its one thirty now. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." He said with a grin. "But I do have to go home and get clothing and all."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before going into her room. It didnt' take her long to change and come back with an overnight bag and a garment bag. She changed her clothes, he had noticed, to a pink tank top, jeans, and her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"You look great." He said without thinking.

"Thanks." She returned as they headed out of her apartment, with his hand on the small of her back. With in the hour they went to Chase's apartment and were on their way to New York.

"Tell me about your family." He said, after awhile.

"My sister, who is getting married, her name is Elizabeth and she is marrying a guy named Craig who she met a couple of years ago at school. Liza's a photographer for the New York Times, Craig is a reporter. My mother's name is Krystina and my fathers name is Jack. I've got two older brothers Carson and Jackson. Jackson is married to Serena, they have four kids: Holli, Jessi, Callie and she just had one named Jenni. Carson is married to Erica, and they have a boy named Austin, a daughter named Brittian." She said excitedly.

"And your the youngest?" Asked Chase.

"Sort of, Liza is only older by seven minutes." Said Cameron.

"Your a twin?" shocked, Chase said.

"Yeah," she started. "its one of those things that you forget to mention."

"I wouldn't think so. . ." said Chase with a chuckle.

"My family is odd that way, Carson and Jackson are twins also." She said looking at him.

"Two sets of twins? Your family is odd." said Chase with a grin.

"Jerk. You mind if I put a CD in?" Asked Cameron to avoid arguing.

"Sure, whatever you want." he said as she put in Natasha Bedingfield in the player.

The rest of the drive went fast and an hour later they pulled into the driveway of an old white victorian house. "This house is amazing." Chase said, helping Cameron out of the car.

"We restored it when I was thirteen, took us about two years, with the barn and all." She responded as her name was being called from behind.

"Allison!" It was a woman, a splitting image of Cameron.

"Liza!" Said Cameron giving her a hug.

"Oh I have missed you so much. I am so glad you could come early." She said releasing her and giving Chase the once-over. "Hi, I'm Liza." Offering her hand.

"Liza, this is Rob Chase. Chase this is my older sister." Said Cameron as Chase shook her hand.

"I work with Allison." He said.

"Really? So Doctor Chase. . ." Said Liza, nodding her approval to Allison.

"Yes, but please call me Rob or Chase, none of this doctor stuff." said Chase with a smile, noting the difference between the two women.

"Alright Chase. Lets get you both settled in." Said Liza grabbing Allison's duffle bag and leading the way into the house and up the stairs. "Mom and Dad are out feeding, Carson and Jackson will be here tonight."

"Great." turning into the last door in the hall. Liza sat the bag on the bed.

"I will see you guys tonight, just show up at NECI at seven." Said Liza leaving the two.

"You don't mind sharing a room?" asked Cameron awkwardly.

"Not at all, I actually quite enjoy waking up with a beautiful women." He said, being cocky, causing Cameron to blush. "You didn't say anything about being identical twins."

"Slipped my mind?" said Cameron sitting on her bed, patting it for him to join her.

"Her eyes are green and her hair is lighter." he said, joining her on the bed.

She was impressed, at time her own parents couldn't tell them apart. "Wow, not many people catch on that fast."

"I'm good." he said.

"No your cocky." She challenged. "Lets go find my parents, I'll introduce you to them." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him back out of the room and outside.

They met up with her parents just as they were about to come back inside. "Allison? What are you doing here?" asked the older woman.

"House sent me home early, I was able to get up here today." She said hugging the woman.

"And who is this young man?" Asked the man.

"Robert Chase." answered Chase, reaching his hand and shaking the older man's hand.

"I'm Krystina and this is Jack." Introduced the woman. "What do we call you, Robert?"

"Rob is fine." He shrugged.

"What do you do? Are you a doctor too?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I work under House also." He said. "You have an amazing daughter."

Cameron blushed, and looked to her mom. "Did we get any new horses?"

"Yeah, DaVinci's Code. He's being difficult to break, I was going to wait for you to give him a go." Said Krystina, "Lets me go get him, you go get your things."

Allison nodded. "Their going to be at it for awhile, lets go sit in the arena." said Jack, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase nodded, following him into the arena. "Do you do this full time? I mean run this barn?"

"Krystina does, we board somewhere between 30-60 horses, plus the 10 that we personally own, she's got an entire staff." explained Jack, " I am the CEO for the New York Chaper of Red Cross. Where are you from, I want to say. . .England?"

"Austrailia, Queensland." Said Chase.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Dr. House never seems to remember, he failed geography, and doesn't realize that Austrailia is a totally different continent." explained Chase, with a smile.

Jack chuckled. "I've always wanted to meet that man, Allison has always talked so highly about him, yet she hates them at the same time."

"He's a genius, but he is a self center bastard." said Chase, causing Jack to laugh.

Cameron came back wearing her riding gear, the same pink shirt and tan breeches, chaps and a black helment. Krystina came back with the horse in tow, saddled and all. "Red Roan, Quarter Horse, I want to say. 3-4 years old." Said Allison, lifting the horses leg, looking at his hoof. "Alright DaVinci, lets see what you can do." getting on the horse.

"He does alright at a walk, but he likes to bolt at a trot." said Krystina. "I've been pulled off a couple of times, because he likes to throw his head." Allison nodded taking it at a walk, and Kryistina sat next to Chase. "Your in for a show."

Allison gentally gave the horse a squeeze and the horse started to canter. Shortening the rein, she pulled him back to a walk mumbling things to the horse. She tried it again and he repeated his earlier action. Cameron pulled the horse into small circles, and he calmed down. "Alright DaVinci," she muttered. Again squeezing and the horse started to buck. Shocking Chase.

"Don't worry, she can handle it. Allison is being easy today." said Krystina. "Give her time, that horse will make her mad enough and she'll get that horse to listen."

Sure enough, five minutes later Allison got angry and started to fight the horse back, making the horse run in circles. "If you listen to me, I'll let you go." She said to DaVinci. Who stopped, panting. She walked the horse a couple of time around the arena and took it up to a trot, and it listened. After trotting it for awhile she took him at a canter. "There we go, good boy." she said taking him at a walk and cooling him down.

"See, that horse started to listen." Said Krystina as Allison got off the horse. Handing it to Krystina.

"There you shouldn't have a problem anymore." She said, she was sweating. "I need a shower."

"You are amazing!" said Chase, in awe.

"Thanks." She said again blushing, leading him out of the barn and into the house. "I'll see you guys later." talking to her parents.

They made it into her room. "I smell bad." she said and made a face. "I'm going to shower, why don't you take a nap."

"I like that Idea." he said sitting on her bed, she grabbed her change of clothes and went into the adjacent bathroom and his

cell phone began to ring. "This is Doctor Chase."

"Hi Dr. Chase my name is uhh James Player, I am calling regarding your green card." said the voice. "It seems to have expired. . ."

"What do you want House?" He said

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite Head of Diagnostics?" he asked, Chase could almost see he grin.

"Pardon me." He said sarcastically. "May I ask why your calling?"

"Just making sure you haven't let Cameron out of your site." he said.

"We are in New York for her sisters wedding, no where near Princeton-Plainsboro." said Chase.

"Scouts honor?" asked House as Cameron came into the room, hair wet and wrapped in a towel.

"Scouts honor." Responded Chase slowly staring at Cameron.

They arrived at the New England Culinary Institute promptly at seven hand in hand, surprisingly enough Liza had rented the entire place out for the dinner. The place was full of friends and relitives of the bride and groom to be. Allison smile grew wider as three men came over to her.

"Carson, Jackson, Craig." She said giving them both a hug. "Chase this is Carson and Jackson and Craig. Guys this is Rob Chase."

The four shook hands and immediately hit it off. Serena and Erica joined their sister-in-law, watching the three guys talking about football.

"He's georgous." commented Serena.

"Oh and he has an accent." said Erica. The comments made Allison blush. "What his name?"

"Rob Chase. He works with me at the hospital." Said Allison trying to control her blush.

"How long have you been together?" asked Serena.

"We aren't really together." said Allison sadly.

"What? But you've slept with him, haven't you?" asked Erica.

"Erica?" Said Allison aghast, "Where are my neices and nephews?" leaving the two gossip queens.

She found the children sitting at the table. "Aunt Allison!" Cried the smallest, Jessi. Throwing herself at her aunt, followed by Calli, Holli, Austin and Brittian.

"I have missed you guys!"Said Cameron. "But where is Jenni?"

"Jenni is with Grandma." said Calli, Cameron left the children to find the infant, taking her from her mom.

Chase found her minutes later holding the infant, who was slowly falling asleep. "This is my newest niece, Jenni." she said. His hands snaked around her waist. "She's two months old."

"She's beautiful." He said into her neck, oddly enough-she wasn't embarrassed by it. There was a tapping on a glass.

"I'd like to thank you for comming to dinner tonight. .. "said Liza.


	3. Cameron and Her Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. . .except Cameron's family. I don't own House or Bone's characters. . .even though I would like too. . . They will go back to the hospital next chapter, I hope. I'm trying. . .I've got the plan.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3, Cameron and Her Friends.**

The next morning, both Chase and Cameron slept in, fully clothed, in the warmth and comfort of each  
others arms, almost dreaming of what happened two months back, until Cameron's phone vibrated indicating she had missed a call.

"Hey." Said Chase, sleepily.

"Good morning." She whispered, listening to the message and hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"House, and something about your green card expiring. Who knows." She said looking at the clock  
"Its nearly nine, the wedding is at noon and I have to go feed the horses."

"I'll help." He said getting out of bed.

"Callie is helping me, you really don't have to. . . "She said, he interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Its alright, I want to help." He changed into some track shorts and T-shirt, Allison blushed and lead the way out of the door.

As they reached the barn, an 8 year old girl stood in front, waiting for Cameron. "Aunt Allison! Your late." She pouted.

"Sorry Callie." Said Allison, giving the girl a hug. "You remember Chase."

"Hi Callie." Said Chase waving to her, the little girl blushed and waved, then lead the way into the barn.

It took an hour to feed the horses and the three returned, all laughing at Allison, who jumped on one of the ponies  
immediately falling off the other side. "Callie." She said in between laughs. "Go get ready and I will see you later. And you, Doctor  
Chase, can shower first." as they entered their room.

"Alright." He said grabbing his stuff and heading off into the bathroom.

Once he left she picked up her cell phone and made a call. "Doctor Foreman speaking." Said the voice on the other end.

"Foreman, Its Cameron." She responded. "How is Cambree doing?"

"She's got fever, her MRI showed nothing, not a spot. I've upped her antibiotic to control the fever."

"Will you schedule an echocardiogram for Monday, I'll . . .." She started.

"Cam, your supposed to be resting. If House finds out he'll have both me and Chase doing clinic hours." Said Foreman.

"I know, something isn't right. Will you at least find me the file for Cambree's mother?" asked Allison.

"That I can do, just relax Cameron." He said softly.

"I am, I'm in New York with Chase for my sisters wedding." She explained. "I've been riding, my family is all here. . ."

"And your with the man of your dreams?" filled in Foreman, with a smile.

"I'm with Chase." She said, clearly blushing. "Keep me posted."

"I will." he said hanging up.

She sighed again setting the phone on the nightstand. Chase was standing behind her, he didn't have a shirt  
on, gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Allison, you really need to calm down. Your supposed to be  
resting, all this worry is going to make you more sick."

"Something isn't right, Chase." She said leaning into his embrace. "I don't know what it is, but I feel it."

He turned her around so she could look him in the eye. "Allison, everything will be alright. Foreman is  
watching over her. He'll let you know if something happens."

"I know." She said. "That cardiac arrest doesn't match any of the symptoms." She started to pace.

Chase sat on the bed and sighed. "Well tell me what your thinking, maybe I can make sense of it?  
It works for House."

"When I saw her, she didn't look like someone who just went into cardiac arrest, she almost acted  
as if she didn't know why she was there. I want to run an EKG, to prove my theory. There is something with  
her father, his story is totally different. . ." She stopped suddenly and ran out of the room, emptying the contents  
of her stomach into the toilet. Chase followed her and held her hair back until she finished. "Go ahead and said 'I told you  
so."

"I'm not saying it, this is important to you. I just wish you will calm down a little. How about you go take a shower and  
we'll go to your sisters wedding." She nodded her head and he left the bathroom, going down to the kitchen where Jack  
was reading the newspaper at the table. "Good morning Jack." Sitting at the table.

"And to you, Rob. Did you sleep alright?" he asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Yes." He said with a smile, he slept well because of Cameron asleep in his arms, not that Jack needed to know.

"Where's Allison?" He asked turning the page.

"Getting ready, she called into work wondering about a patient and became upset. It took a bit until she calmed down, She's in  
the shower." He said

"What wrong?" asked Jack, looking from the paper.

"This case we're on is driving her crazy. Something isn't adding up, I don't know what's running through that head of hers." said Chase taking  
a sip of coffee, almost choking on it as Cameron came down the stairs, looking quite unsure of herself. She had on a black halter top dress that flowed down to her calf, supplied with black ballet flats. Chase stood taking her hand. "God your beautiful."

She blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself." She said, he was wearing and light blue shirt and black pants.

"Allison, you need to go down to the church. They want pictures of the two of you." said Jack.

She nodded and the two left and in minutes they were in the church's gardens, and walked to a small gathering of people.

"Alright, sister is here." muttered the photographer

"Allison." Cried Liza.

"You look amazing." they both said at the same time, causing Chase to laugh. Liza's dress almost matched Allison's with the exception of being white and longer.

Their photo session didn't last long and Allison was again at Chase's side, taking his hand in hers. In the distance came a couple walking towards the crowd.

"Temperance?" called Allison, running to the woman giving her a hug.

"Allison." She said returning the hug. "Long time, no see."

"I know, I've been meaning to get away to D.C. but with work, its been crazy." She said releasing the hug, looking at the man next to her friend.

"Allison, this is Seeley Booth, my. . ." She started but was interrupted by the man

"Partner in crime." he finished. "It great to finally meet you, I've heard stories."

Allison glared playfully at Temperance, "I'm sure, I could tell you stories that will haunt you, Seeley."

"Oh, no you don't Allison. And who is this?" referring to Chase.

"This is Rob Chase, Chase this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Introduced Cameron. "She's a forensic anthropologist, with the Jeffersonian."

"I've heard of you, I've read all of your books." Said Chase, shaking Temperance and Booth's hands.

"I'll go get us a seat." Said Booth, kissing Temperance softly on the lips.

"I will join you." Said Chase and the two left to the church.

"He seems nice." Said Cameron. "Is he a forensic anthropologist too?"

Temperance started to laugh. "Him? No, He couldn't tell you the difference of the scapula from the sacrum. He works for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I help him identify bodies and occasionally take down bad guys."

"I don't see you as an FBI agent." said Cameron laughing.

"I'm not, they come to me for help. Begging like dogs." Said Temperance with a smile.

"Well what's with this?" asked Cameron, placing her hands on Temperance's tiny belly.

"13 weeks, due at the end of September." She said proudly.

"I thought you didn't want kids." pointed Allison with a smile.

"Well a certain FBI agent tricked me into it. My staff still hasn't noticed." She said.

"Even Angela?" asked Cameron about Temperance's other friend.

"Yeah, she's been too wrapped up in a guy to notice anything."

"How did Booth trick you in to having children?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Making me baby-sit his son, then having sex. Well that wasn't forced, not that I'm complaining." She shrugged. "What about your friend?"

"Chase? He's a doctor with me at Princeton-Plainsboro. I got sent home yesterday because I was sick and Dr. House said if I showed up  
at work he got clinic duty for a month, so he followed me here."

"That's it? You two seem awfully close that just co-workers."

"Now you are turning into Angela." said Allison referring to the nosey friend, who was into everyone's relationships.

"It's the hormones talking and Booth uses it to his advantage. Damn him." She said playfully glaring at the direction the two men left it.

"He's been really great to me, we're not together. Just close. I had an HIV scare two months back and he stayed with me." she tried to explain. "Helped me through it."

"HIV scare?"

"I got splashed with HIV positive blood when I was working with a patient and had to go through the process. He actually seemed to care, and he didn't look down on me when I stole crystal meth from the hospital and got high." She said looking down, remembering that night. "Chase walked me through it."

"Oh." Responded Temperance. "He's a good man."

"He's really caring, he's gentle with patients and with me. I know I piss him off sometimes, and he pisses me off, but we get things done." she said. "He's helping me through this godforsaken case we are on now, its only amplified because I was sent home."

"He's right for you." Said Temperance.

She was about to respond when their names were called. "Allison, Temperance. The wedding is about to start." Said Chase from the door.

They smiled at each other and headed inside. Before she went inside, Cameron leaned in and kissed Chase softly on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered, taking his hand and walking into the church, each grinning.


	4. Cameron and Her Job

**I own nothing. Just my brain-but thats on lease to the government. . . **This has some House/Cuddy moments, nothing graphic. . .the good stuff will be in the next chapter, the Chase/Cameron stuff

**Chapter Four: Cameron and Her Job **

The ceremony finished and the reception was in full swing. Cameron and Chase were glued at the hip next to Dr. Brennan and Booth. As they were dancing to a new song Cameron leaned in and whispered softly into Chase's ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, loosening his grip on her waist to looking her in the eye.

"For being there for me." She said tightening her grip around his neck, giving him a hug. "You have no idea how thankful I am for you."

"Allison, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He said wiping the tear that slipped from her eyes, and holding her close again, and both of their cellphones went off. "Chase."  
and Cameron did the same.

It was House on a conference call. "Your patient went into convulsions." He said. "And her liver is failing."

"What?" said Cameron shocked. "She had full liver function before we left." Chase took her hand and led her into a hall way.

"I know that." Said House sarcastically.

"Has anything else happened?" Asked Chase, pulling Cameron to him and holding on her tightly.

"Just fever, last checked was over a hundred degrees." House added. "Foreman is running the blood again, we missed something."

"It could be an infection, from God. I don't' know." Said Cameron. "The seizure is caused by the fever."

"Could it be a reaction to the antibiotic?" asked Chase.

"I'm not sure yet. How fast can you get here?" House said.

"Two, at the tops." Said Cameron hanging up her phone, as did Chase.

"Go tell your sister, I'll go get the car." Said Chase running in the opposite direction.

"Liza." Said Allison, running up to the bride.

"What's wrong, Allison?" asked Liza, placing a hand on her arm.

"My patient went into convulsions, and her liver is failing." Said Allison in a rush. "I have to go. . .. "

"Alright." said Liza giving her sister a hug. "Have a safe trip back."

"I'm sorry." Said Allison.

"I understand, now go." Said Liza giving her a gentle shove, in the direction of the door.

She ran to the door, which Temperance and Seeley was standing near. "Chase told us." Said the Ph.D. giving her a hug.

"I missed you." Said Allison. "Come visit me some time."

"We'll try, we plan on driving back to DC and we have to drive through New Jersey." Said Seeley, also hugging her. "It was good to meet you."

"You too." She said running out of the room, and Chase's SUV was outside and she climbed in and he sped off.

---------------------------------

An hour and a half later, with stomachs rumbling, they drove through a Dunkin Donuts and continued on their way. "Thanks for stopping."

"No problem, Ally. I can hear your stomach from over here." He said with a smile.

"Don't blame me. I haven't eaten since breakfast." She said with a grin as they continued on their way.

"I'm not, wouldn't want a starving doctor on our hands, now would we?" He teased, leaning over the middle console and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed a deep red color as a car honked behind them, bringing them back to the real world.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital, he parked the SUV in the garage and lead her into the doors as they neared the elevators Cameron stopped suddenly, causing Chase to run into her. "Oof." He said turning to see what had stopped her. It was Cambree Jordan's father. "Isn't that. . ."

"Shh!" She said pulling him behind a pillar, looking surprised. "Yes, it is, but who is that doctor?"

Brent Jordan was hand-in-hand with a young blond doctor, almost looking excited with the conversation they were having. He leaned in and kissed her soundly causing her to giggle. "That's Jaimee Condor, she works in the emergency room." He said slowly. "She's new. I've only worked with her once, all she did was bat her eyes at me and giggle like a maniac. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, I almost shocked her with the defibrillator because she touched the patient." Cameron frowned and pulled him into the elevator. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, her eyes narrowing.

They made it into the diagnosis room, where House was standing at the white board, Foreman, Cuddy and Wilson were sitting around the chairs arguing about the diagnosis. "Good your here. Differential isn't fun without the Aussie and . . . "Said House giving Cameron the once over, she was still in her black halter top dress. "And amazingly gorgeous one."

"Stop mentally undressing me, you had your chance." She snapped, shocking the entire room, including House. "I see you filled your void with the two of us gone."

"Yeah." Said House regaining composure. "They aren't as good as you are, I needed them for balance." Challenging her to snap back.

"I'm not going to get into a pissing contest with you, I'm going to run an EKG." She said leaving the room.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said House looking at Chase. "Did you fall asleep, before she got any?"

"That's none of your business." Said Chase, following in Cameron's wake.

"That was completely out of line." Said Cuddy astonished.

"He was probably right." Said Wilson with a chuckle, Cuddy glared at him and then left.

----------------------------------------

Cameron entered Cambree's room, it was empty except for the sleeping form of the girl. Gently shaking her sleeping form, "Cambree."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Ally! Your back." She said tiredly.

"Yes I am. How are you feeling today?" Asked Cameron, sitting next to the bed.

"I'm a little tired, Dr. Foreman said I had a seizure." Said the girl.

"Your supposed to feel tired after a seizure, it take a lot of energy." Said Cameron. "I need to run a test, to check how your heart is doing." Pulling out her stethoscope, listening to her heart beat.

She ran the EKG and frowned, she was right, the girl didn't go into cardiac arrest. "I'll be back later, Cambree."

Cameron walked back to the diagnostics room, gaining looks from all the males as she passed, to find House watching his soap opera. "She didn't go into cardiac arrest." She said, throwing some papers on to his desk. "Echocardiogram showed nothing, no signs of anything."

He looked at the papers leisurely, his began to frown. "Her chart says she did." He said and used his famous catch phrase. "Someone is lying."

"She did go into anaphylactic shock, but not even a first year med student could've made that mistake." Said Cameron, with a frown.

"Unless it wasn't a mistake." House said slowly. "Run a stick test, figure out what she is allergic to. I'll send Chase to help you when he comes back." And Cameron nodded, grabbing a kit and leaving the room.

She reentered Cambree's room, and Brent Jordan was sitting in the chair next to his daughter. "Doctor Cameron, wow you look beautiful." He said standing up, giving her the once over.

"Mr. Jordan that is out of line." She said formally, setting up her kit.

"I'm sorry, I've got a thing for beautiful women. Can you tell me what's going on?" asked Brent, standing close to Cameron.

"We don't know yet. I'm running a stick test, to test for allergens." She said uncomfortably, positioning the girl for the test.

"Dr. Foreman said liver failure, what have you given her to cause liver failure? And she didn't have a fever until. .. " Started Brent.

"Mr. Jordan, I don't know what's causing the liver failure. . . ."

"My liver?" Asked Cambree, her voice full of emotion. "What's wrong with my liver? Am I going to die?"

Brent glared at Cameron and pulled his daughter close to him. "No honey, your not going to die. Your liver is failing because of something the doctors did." He growled, Cambree's face grew with fear and she started to cry.

Cameron looked at Brent, in shock. "That's not true."

"Yes it is." Said Brent as Chase walked into the room.

"Dr. Cameron, can I have a word." He said, accent thick.

"Of course, please excuse me Mr. Jordan." She said following Chase out the door.

"Are you alright?" Asked Chase, placing his hands on her arms. She was tense and pale.

"That man is making me the bad guy, like its my fault her liver is failing." She started. "He is making me really uncomfortable, I haven't even started the test yet because he is making comments about the way I look and standing really close. . ."

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked, pulling her into a comforting hug. Before she could respond, the sound of screaming monitors broke them apart, and they ran into room.

Cambree was gasping for air. "She's going into respiratory distress." Said Cameron setting the bed down and Chase handed her an intubation kit. "O2 stats at 85."

"What the hell is happening?" Screamed Brent, trying to get close to his daughter.

"Get him out of here." Said Chase to a nurse, shoving past the distraught father and stabbed an Epinephrine pen into her thigh.

"I'm in." Said Cameron, grabbing the bag-valve-mask and forcing air into her lungs. With in minutes Cambree's vitals went back to a normal range. "What the hell? Anaphylaxis?"

"Its looking like it." Said Chase assessing pupils. "Something isn't right. I'm going to run her blood again. Foreman found the file you were looking for, its on House's desk."

"I'll read through it." She said, walking out of the door.

-------------------------------------------

An hour later, Cameron was sitting at House's desk, knee deep in Camille Jordan's medical file. The more she read, the more upset she became, Camille had the largest file she had ever seen. Ranging from common colds, bumps, and false pregnancies to the extreme way she died. Cameron read over the notes of the caesarian section performed on the woman, what struck her the most was how she ended up on the operating table.

_Trauma, caused from a fall down flight of stairs _was written in small cursive on the file, _30 weeks along, found by husband with lacerations to the forehead, from contact with an end table, significant blood loss. Time of Arrival 0045, 0207-02 stats dropped under 80. C-section performed by Doctor Montenegro. ...Cardiac arrest 0230...time of birth: Baby Boy Jordan 0233. . .. . Time of Death 0242. . . . . . .Baby Boy Jordan time of death 0510. . . . . . _

She didn't notice that Chase walked into the office. "Cameron?" He asked startling her. She had tears running down cheeks and he kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"She didn't even make it to meet her baby, and he didn't make it either." She sobbed. "I don't know why I'm upset by it." Chase smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its because your an amazing doctor who cares about her patients, and the fact your exhausted and not feeling well, isn't making it any better." He said softly. "You want me to take you home, I can get Wilson to keep an eye on Cambree for a while."

"No, I can make it. I will run home and take a shower. . ." She started, looking at her watch, reading 2100.

"And go to bed. I'm going to finish running my tests." He said kissing her forehead, and pulling her to her feet.

"You'll call me when you get them won't you?" She said as he ushered her out of the door.

"Of course." He said. "Go home."

She left the hospital and as she neared her apartment, her mind full of the days events and then it hit her, an epiphany. She slammed on her breaks, making a U-turn, she headed into the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------

House was lazily plucking at his piano, Lisa Cuddy was sitting on the couch with folders on the coffee table. "Its nine thirty, don't you have something better to do?" He asked House slamming on the keys.

"You promised to help me sort through this." She said with a sigh.

"I didn't promise to find one half of your baby, you blackmailed me into that." He said bitterly.

"Well, if you stop playing around we could be done by now." She said, growing annoyed. "This is a really big decision."

"And you had to go this way in order to conceive, why? Go to the bar-get drunk, have a one night stand like everyone else. Its more fun that way." He said as there was a knock on the door.

Cuddy stood up and answered it out of habit. "Dr. Cameron, what a surprise."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had company." She said turning around to leave.

"Don't worry about it, we weren't making any progress anyway." Said Lisa, moving out of the way and allowing Cameron into the apartment.

"Threesomes are more fun." Said House gaining a glare from Cuddy. "What brings you to my castle of love?"

"Its Munchausen's By Proxy." Said Cameron bluntly.

"What?" asked House and Cuddy together.

"It fits, it explains why she's so sick, yet she's not really." Cameron started to pace back and forth. "Brent Jordan is hanging with a doctor, who he has some kind of romantic tie with. . ." House just watched almost amused. "Chase called me out on a consult, leaving him alone with Cambree, not three minutes later she couldn't breathe."

"What is that have to do with anything? Patients are bound to go into respiratory distress. . . ." Started Cuddy.

"She didn't go into cardiac arrest in the ER. I ran the EKG and it was clear. I didn't get the stick test done because . .. and then she went into anaphylactic shock. The doctor Brent is seeing is the same one who admitted her into the ER and wrote on the chart that she went into cardiac arrest. When I gave her a physical before I left for New York, she had only a heart murmur that's it." She explained.

"The whole other doctor thing is all speculation." Said Cuddy aghast. "Your basing this theory on what?"

"Have you seen her mother's file? Its bigger than any pathology textbook, her mother was in the hospital more times that I am." Said Cameron exaggerating. "She died because of trauma to the brain, the baby died because of lack of oxygen. Brent Jordan sued that hospital and got a lot of money. I have a feeling that was Munchausens too."

Cuddy looked at House who was looking at the piano. "Aren't you going to say something?" she snapped.

"Why? I think she's got in under control. Don't listen to your mother Cameron." He said with a smirk. "Tell me more about this doctor."

"As Chase and I came in today, Brent was talking to a doctor in the clinic, I've never seen her before. I had asked Chase what her name was-I can't remember it now. She was tall, blond and looked dumber than a brick. She is the one supplying Brent with whatever caused her to go into anaphylactic shock, the first and the second time. Who knows what she has give him."

"This is hurting my head." Said Cuddy.

"I almost wrecked my car when it came to me." Said Cameron getting dizzy and swaying a bit.

"Sit down, Cameron." Said House firmly and standing up, hobbling over to her, feeling her lymphnode glands and then placing a hand on her forehead. "You are still sick, Miss Allison."

"I am not. Did you just call me Allison?" She asked, then growing pale. "Maybe I am." Closing her eyes and placing her head in her hands.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Asked Cuddy worried.

Cameron thought for a second. "1:30, I had a couple of donuts."

"Well, I'll go make you something." Said Cuddy wandering to House's kitchen.

"Are you living together?" Asked Cameron weakly.

"Her house flooded about a week ago and is in the midst of being repaired." Said House. "and she can't resist my charm."

Cameron chuckled and then her breathing became shallow, she had fallen asleep. House smiled at his youngest duckling, brushed her bangs off her face and covered her with a blanket. He hobbled into the kitchen. "Don't bother, she fell asleep." He said to Cuddy as he picked up his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Cuddy

"Chase." He said. "He'll panic when she doesn't call, and I need him to keep an eye on Mr. Jordan."

"You believe her?" Asked Cuddy shocked. "I know she's a good doctor, but. . ."

"Its more than anyone else has come up with that adds up, we keep daddy dearest away and she gets better except for the liver failure." He explained as he dialed Chase's cellphone.

"This is Dr. Chase." Came the voice over the speaker phone.

"Dr. Chase this is Mark Ramose, calling about your visa." Said House with a smirk.

"House will you drop it about my visa, there is nothing wrong with it." Said Chase.

"Geez someone hasn't got any in a while." Said House gaining glares from Cuddy. "I'm just having some fun, Cameron fell asleep over here."

"What was she doing. . ."

"She had an idea and wanted to run it by me. Its Munchausens By Proxy." He explained, pulling Cuddy into his arms. "The father is doing it, with the aid of a doctor. That's what Cameron came up with. She fell asleep on my couch."

"If you give me twenty minutes, I'll come get her." Said Chase.

"Its alright, she'll be fine for tonight. You've been together for two strait days you need a break from each other." He was pushing Chase's buttons.

"What we do together is none of your business, House." Chase said defensively.

"Woah wallaby. I was only kidding. I need you to stay and keep an eye on the Jordan's, if daddy leaves go take a nap in my office. If he doesn't I want you to watch them closely."

"Alright." Said Chase tensely.

"Did you get the blood test back?" asked House, softly kissing Cuddy on the forehead.

"No, it should be done any time now." Said Chase, shuffling some papers around.

"OK." Said House, hanging up the phone.

"Your a jerk, you know that?" Said Cuddy, poking him in the ribs.

"Jerk? Who opened his arms and let you live in their apartment?" asked House, his lips went to her neck.

"The same one who tortures his staff, I don't know why I gave them to you." Said Cuddy toying with his shirt.

"Because you love me." Said House, lips not leaving her neck.

"God knows why." She sighed. "We should stop."

"Oh, right. We've got the child tonight." Said House walking back to the living room. "Help me take her into my bed."

"You can't carry her." Said Cuddy.

"She weighs all but 50 pounds. I can lift her." He argued.

"But you can't walk without your cane." Pointed Cuddy.

"That's where you come in, I just need the support on that side..." He said picking up Cameron with ease, Cuddy grabbing his arm and lead him into the bedroom. "Its a shame she really did look amazing in that dress."Laying her down gentally then taking Cuddy's hand and leading her out of the room, shutting the door softly.


	5. Cameron and Her Personality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. . . .ok i'm sorry its not as fluffy as I wanted it, but fluffyness wouldn't have fit**

**Chapter 5: Cameron and Her Personality**

Cameron woke up almost startled, she looked around remembering she had fallen asleep. "Good morning Sunshine." House said cheerfully, hobbling into his bedroom. Cameron groaned and closed her eyes again. "Wake up sleeping beauty, you have to run home and change." He shook her shoulder gently.

"Alright, I'm awake." she said slowly, sitting up. "Thanks for lending your bedroom to me."

"Not a problem. I would've shared it with you, but in fear of an angry wallaby. . ."He started, with a chuckle.

"Damn it. I forgot to call Chase." She jumped out of the bed, looking for her shoes.

"I called him last night, he kept watch on the girl." Said House, watching her with an amused grin, she pulled her hair into a messy knot.

"Thank God." she whispered leaning her head on the door frame.

"Your welcome." He responded

"Thanks House." She said before running out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron made it back to the hospital only twenty minutes late, freshly showered, placing a smile on her face and she walked into the diagnostics room.

House was sitting on his chair innocently bouncing his ball on the floor, Foreman was reading a file, Chase wasn't in the room. "Good for you to join us." said House, with his gleam in his eye. She rolled her eyes.

"Where is Chase?" she asked taking her seat, on the left of Foreman.

"He is in the shower." answered Foreman, not looking up from the file in his hand.

"The results are in." Answered House, throwing a paper at her.

"What results?" Asked Cameron, reading over the paper. "She's allergic to penicillin?"

"I ran the stick test, came back positive for Penicillin. I ran a tox-screen-it had traces of it in her system." Said Chase walking in the room, standing behind Cameron. "There hasn't been a reason to give it to her." Opening the file in front of Cameron. "Its written here that it was given to her last night at 7:28 by you. . . . . ."

"That's my name, but that's not my signature." Said Cameron slowly, Chase placed his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't even get the test done last night, let alone give her penicillin."

"I'm not saying it was you, you were at my apartment by 7:30." Said House, watching the couple with interest. "I'm just pointing out that your theory is becoming more and more realistic. Did daddy dearest leave last night?"

"Yeah about twelve thirty." Answered Chase. "She slept until four a.m. I took the tube out about an hour ago." He shrugged.

Cameron got up and started to pace. "I'll be back." She ran out of the room.

"What's with her?" asked Foreman, looking up from the file for the first time.

"She is still sick." Said House standing up and heading in the same direction as Cameron. "I'm going to see Cuddy." Leaving Chase and Foreman in the room.

"So." Pressed Foreman. "How was your weekend?"

"Alright." Said Chase. "I took Allison to her sister's wedding in New York."

"Ah, an excuse for sleeping with her." Foreman teased.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you mean." Said Chase in defense, looking at Foreman aghast.

"Like I believe that." Said Foreman under his breath.

"Really, she hasn't been feeling well lately. I spent the entire weekend trying to keep her calm." Chase smiled.

"That sounds like a great weekend, it would be like stopping a train." Chuckled Foreman, "Where did she go anyway?"

"She said she'd be back." Chase said slowly, then checked his watch. "That was ten minutes ago." The two looked at each other and ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into Cambree's room, the beeping monitors were the only sound in the room. She sighed and turned around, becoming face-to-face with Brent Jordan, he wasn't alone. The doctor he had been hanging on was behind him.

"Allison." he said in a husky voice.

"Its Doctor Cameron." she said firmly and wrote down Cambree's vitals, her back turn from Brent. He got closer to her, she could smell his aftershave. "Please back away, Mr. Jordan."

"What? Don't you like having people in your personal space?" He growled. "What happened to my wife's file?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied, the other doctor huffed.

"She's lying, Brent." came a high pitched voice from behind the two.

"I asked you not to read it, that's breaking the law." He said, roughly turning her around, hands not leaving her arms.

"It pertains to your daughter's case and its medically relevant, thus its legal for me to read it." Said Cameron, her voice strong.

"I hope you have a damn good lawyer because if my daughter needs a new liver, your ass is mine." He said squeezing her roughly, she could feel herself bruising under his touch.

Cameron began to grow angry. "Mr. Jordan your daughter is allergic to penicillin, the more that is injected into her system, the more likely her liver is to fail." She said her voice remaining level, she glared at the doctor.

"Your the fucking doctor, your job is to save her, not kill her." He screamed. "And your blaming me?"

"We are doing everything in our power to save your daughter, but injecting her with penicillin and god knows whatever else has been injected into her system, isn't going to help. . ."

"I didn't do this to my daughter." He yelled, shoving her into the wall.

"Well, your little blond over there can write prescriptions, she gave it to you." she nodded in the direction of the woman, whose face had a frown.

"Don't bring her in to it, she isn't the fucking moron that is making my daughter sick." He screamed again.

"When they find out about this, her license will be taken away and you won't get any money from malpractice suits." Spat Cameron. "You met Miss Barbie and cheated on your wife, then you killed them to be with her. You thought you could get away with this. . ."

"Stop!" He wailed, face growing red.

"You made a whole bunch of money of your wife's death, how else could you afford riding lessons.. ."She said again.

"You bitch." He yelled, turning her around, shoving her into the glass wall and it shattered under the new forced weight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Foreman ran down the hall in search of Cameron. "She wouldn't confront him, would she?" asked Foreman.

"I hope not." Said Cameron as there was a scream and shattering glass in front of them. Allison Cameron was laying on the floor among the shards of glass. "Allison!"

"You help her, I'll take him." Shouted Foreman.

Chase kneeled next to her. "Allison, talk to me." He gently tapped her shoulder. "Come on Ally." Leaning down to listen to her breathing sounds, she was breathing softly.

"What the hell?" said Cuddy, running over to the commotion, House did his best to keep up and stopped next to his injured duckling.

"We need to move her," He said, motioning for a nurse to bring a gurney. He felt for her pulse, and his hands went to her abdomen. Both the head of diagnostics and the intesivist lifted her gently on to the bed, on her side. Pulling her into a random room. "We need to get her on 60 milligrams per minute of folic acid now."

Chase looked at House as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Get an IV and do it now." He said firmly, "I'll explain later."

Chase did as he was told and inserted the needle into her right arm, her left arm was obviously broken. As he hung up the bag a small voice came from behind him. "Chase?"

"Allison, Thank god." he said pressing his lips forcefully to hers.

House put on some gloves. "Chase, help me get her top off." The two men helped her sit up and House grabbed the scissors and began to cut her lab jacket off, her shirt and her camisole. "Lets get this glass out of your back." Chase stood close to her front, as if to keep her modesty, and she innocently laid her forehead on his chest. "Its not as bad, I knew those jackets were good for something. Though this one needs stitches."

Cameron bit her lip, to stop a cry of pain as Chase touched her arm. "We are going to need an x-ray." He said softly.

"No." Said House, not looking up from his stitching.

"Her arm is broken, we need to isolate the break so. . . ." Fought Chase.

"No, let me finish this, and I will get to her arm." Said House, trying to remain patient. Cameron gave a yelp of pain. "Sorry."

Chase pulled her hair out of its clip and ran his fingers through her hair, and she buried her face deeper into his stomach. She was cussing under her breath.

"Last one." muttered House. "How are you feeling Cameron."

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." She said sarcastically, it was muffled by Chase's shirt.

"Any pain in your abdomen?" questioned House

"No." responded Cameron.

"Good, all finished." Responded House. "Now lets get this arm looked at." He came around in front of her and began to touch her arm, examining it for breaks. "Ulna is fine, Radius is fine, its just the metacarpals. Must be from the impact of the fall. This is going to hurt." House grabbed her wrist and gave it a firm snap, sending the bones back into place.

"Son of a bitch." said Cameron. Chase kissed her on the forehead.

"All set." Said House with a chuckle helping Chase put a gown on her. "Pun was intended. Chase splint it, I'll be back."

Chase nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked beginning to wrap her wrist.

"Like I flew through a window." She said and immediately grew quiet. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked not looking up from his wrapping job.

"Your angry with me." She whispered. "I was only checking on Cambree, he came in..."

"I'm not angry, just worried about you." He said placing a hand on her cheek. "It scared the hell out of me seeing you in that glass."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I've waited a long time kiss you again." He said once breaking the kiss.

"Why didn't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Because we promised it wouldn't happen again. . ." He started but was interrupted by Cameron kissing him.

"Promises can be broken." she said out of breath. There was a tap at the door, it was Foreman.

"Chase." He said. "There are some people here to talk with you."

"Alright. I'll be back Allison." He said kissing her one last time, and exiting out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked into Cameron's room not long after Chase left, pulling an ultrasound cart with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure there are no internal damage." He was lying and she knew it .Lifting her gown, he placed the cold probe on her stomach, causing her to flinch. "Finally I can confirm my diagnosis."

"What are you talking about." She said looking at the screen and she gasped.

"You Miss Allison Cameron are pregnant, judging by fetal development I want to say its nine weeks along?" He said. "But I'm not an obstetrician, you'll have to go see one of them. Your not allowed to wimp out on this like your HIV test."

"You knew I was pregnant before today didn't you?" She asked as the nurse placed a wristband on her uninjured arm.

"Yes, I've been watching you. Nausea, Fatigue, stealing Chase's lunch, emotionally unsteady more than usual." Explained House.

"I didn't notice. . ."

"I know, I want you to get some rest, a lot of it." Said House. "I'm going to keep you here, until I'm positive your baby is fine."

"Thank you." was all she answered, pulling him in for a hug.

"Your welcome." He said almost awkward. "Your going to tell Chase aren't you?"

"You know that too?" asked Cameron, releasing him from her grip.

"Yes, its not that hard to tell, considering you have that boy wrapped around your fingers, and that wasn't just a friendly kiss between friends." Teased House. Cameron blushed a deep crimson as Chase walked in. "Chase, I've got something to show you." The Australian noticed the ultrasound machine sitting in the corner. House again took the probe and placed it on Cameron's belly. "That Chase, is your baby."

"Baby? I didn't know you were pregnant." He said in shock, taking her hand in his.

"I didn't either." She answered, almost unsurely. "I mean, I should've considering I haven't been feeling well, certain things missing. . ."

"Its going to be alright." He said as if all his medical training had left him.

"Fetal heart rate is at 160, its a little fast for 9 weeks so I'm going to send in an OB/GYN just in case. You are not allowed to leave this bed, until I say so." Said House, standing up and he left the room.

Cameron struggled sitting up, looking at Chase who was standing at the door, looking in the direction that Houses went. "Are you angry?" She asked in a small voice.

He turned around and in three steps he was at the bed, taking her uninjured hand in his. "Not at all, its like running into a brick wall that my life is changing so fast."

"Changing in a good way?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Allison." He said, capturing her lip with his. "I couldn't be happier, I just wish you weren't the patient."

"Me either, this hurts like hell." She said, bringing a smile to his face.

"We need to talk about this when you get out of here." He said, placing a hand on her stomach

"I know." She responded as House returned with Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman in tow. Chase helped her lay on her uninjured side and he sat behind her, his hand resting innocently on her waist.

"How are you feeling, Allison." Asked Wilson, with a look of worry.

"I've been better." She said, trying to be positive. "How is Cambree."

"In a drug induced coma, that doctor had put her under right before you walked in. She is being watched by child services, she is going to need a new liver." Explained Cuddy. "Mr. Jordan and Miss Condor is in state custody for the time being. When your feeling up to it, we need to get your statement."

"Not today, she's had way too much excitement." Said House, almost protectively. "I'm going to keep you here for a couple of days, the OB will be in tomorrow to look you over, I'm going to prescribe prenatal vitamins for you to take."

She nodded weakly. "Why would she need that?" asked Wilson. "Unless she's pregnant."

Eight pairs of eyes came on to both Chase and Cameron. She buried her face into her arm,hiding a blush and nodded, Chase smiled.

Foreman smiled and placed a friendly hand on Chase's shoulder. "Congrats, you two." He said despite Cameron just flying through a window.

"Oh god." said Wilson.

"The baby is fine, the OB is just going to her first prenatal exam and as a precautionary." Said House. "She just flew through a window, don't want anything to happen to this little one."

"Since when do you take precautionary?" asked Cuddy, almost shocked.

"She is my patient and my favorite duckling." He said just to annoy Cuddy, "Don't believe me, its on her wristband. Dr. Gregory House."

"I don't think I've seen you care so much about anyone." Said Wilson astonished.

Cuddy was about to retort when Chase spoke up. "She needs to rest, not to listen to you three bicker." Cameron had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. "Thank you, House, Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman for caring, but come back later."

House gave a smug smile and ushered them out of the room. "I do believe you both owe me a hundred dollars."

"That was rigged, you knew she was pregnant." Said Foreman.

"What?" asked Cuddy, as Wilson placed the money in House's hand.

"Foreman, you lost. Pay up." said Wilson. Foreman glared at Wilson, handing House the money.


End file.
